In the Closet
by Peetabreadgirl
Summary: Katniss and Peeta find themselves alone in a dark closet. Short drabble taken from a drawing by Chi-studios on tumblr.


"The Pets are looking for us," Katniss said to Peeta, barely missing a collision with his chest as she rounded the corner of the short hallway.

"Is it time already?" Peeta asked, glancing at his watch. Their heads turned to the oncoming sound of determined footsteps. "Hey," Katniss said, silver eyes twinkling as she caught Peeta's gaze, "you wanna have some fun?" A slow, crooked smile played upon his pink lips.

"Always," he agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Quick!" Katniss grabbed Peeta by the shoulders and shoved him backwards toward a closet. "In here." She opened the door and pulled Peeta in, closing it loudly so the Pets would know exactly where to find them.

"Changed my mind...you're terrible at hide and seek. You just gave us away!" Peeta whispered loudly.

"I know." Katniss replied, pressing her ear to the door with a wicked grin.

"What are you-"

"Mmmmmm, Peeta," Katniss raised her voice in a sultry tone, accentuating the 'a' in Peeta's name with a breathy sigh. She looked over to Peeta, whose eyebrows were suddenly situated above his hairline.

"That silver tongue is good for more than speaking, I see," she continued, motioning for him to play along with her little game.

"Um, uh…" Katniss rolled her eyes exaggeratedly at Peeta's bumbling speech. He was usually so good with words.

"Come on, Peeta," Katniss prompted him, hoping he would snap out of his stupor. "Tell me what you want to do to me." She could hear feet shuffling just outside the door when she gave Peeta a look that said 'play along, or else'. She didn't notice the spark of amusement on Peeta's face.

"Katnisssss…" Peeta started, drawing out the 's' in her name as sensuously as he possibly could. "Oh, God, you feel so good, baby, but I think I want _you_ to tell _me_ what you want." Peeta nodded his head at her while Katniss leveled him with a resentful stare, comprehending that Peeta was turning the tables on her.

They shuffled around the tiny room, making various moaning sounds while trying to listen to the whispered conversation going on outside.

"But, guys! Cinna-" came a voice, louder than it should be for eavesdropping.

"SHHH! Do you _want_ them to catch us?"

"I can't see!" _See?_ They were trying to spy on them? _Capitol people are so ridiculous_. "Oh, I hope he talks dirty. That'd be _so_ hot." Katniss smirked at Peeta, earning an exaggerated eye roll in return when he mouthed the word _fine_ to her.

"Oh, yeah, Katniss. Yes… right there! Slower, baby, slower," he drawled out in a sexy tone.

Katniss couldn't deny that his voice mixed with his seductive words was doing something inside her.

"You like that, baby?" Katniss played coy, stepping closer to him. Peeta cocked an eyebrow at her, as if he was asking her if she really wanted to challenge him. She nodded her head in agreement and Peeta shook his in surrender.

"Katniss, you're so perfect. God, I… I wanna be inside you so bad." Peeta went straight for the jugular, but he didn't stop there, obviously determined to pin her to the mat quickly and efficiently, like he would one of his wrestling opponents.

"I bet you're pussy is so tight and wet, and damn, I bet you taste so good. You want me to touch you there?" Peeta's question caught Katniss off guard, and she was thankful for the minimal amount of light streaming in through the cracks of the doorjamb. How could she speak after hearing him say those words to her?

"Am I so good that I've made you speechless?" Peeta chuckled at her palpable level of discomfort. Feeling emboldened at his arrogance, she spoke the most erotic word she could think of. "Yes."

The command left her lips in a low, throaty timbre and Peeta's smile immediately faltered. _He probably wasn't expecting that._

"Yes?" he echoed.

"Yes, Peeta, I want you to touch me... _there_ ," Katniss smirked at the thought that she was back on top, figuratively speaking. They froze when they heard Haymitch's voice down the hall.

"What the hell are you all doing? Something particularly interesting about that damn doorknob, Flavius? Don't you have some tributes to pretty up?"

Retreating footfall was heard, and Katniss breathed a sigh of relief that they had bought themselves a little more time away from the Pets. After a few more minutes they emerged from the closet, Katniss blushing from the encounter they had just shared, replaying Peeta's words over in her mind. "Where the hell did you learn to talk like that, Peeta?" she asked him as she slapped him hard on the arm when she realized he was about to burst into a laughing fit.

"What?" Peeta defended, drawing his arms around himself in protection. "I have two older brothers, Katniss. What did you expect?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I posted this months ago on tumblr and came across it in my trash bin. Since I'm no longer on tumblr, I figured I would post it here before it gets deleted! Short and sweet. Reviews appreciated!** **Pbg**


End file.
